phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archive: January-June 2009 — July-December 2009 Reasons for blocking users For details about why I will block a user, refer to my "blocking users" page. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. — RRabbit42 * Gazette time again! We're running out of time and need to finish it. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 03:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Newsletter links Preview issue — Issue 1 — Issue 2 — Issue 3 — Issue 4 Screencaps If anyone has a request for screencaps, post them here and I'll see if I can make it for you. Please include name of episode and as much detail about the specific picture as you can provide. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * enter request here Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I left this message out of the archive to remind me to get this done. I'll check on it shortly. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Crossed out "Dude," Toph took care of that. The Flash {talk} 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions "Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved" Do these have to be one thing, can't they be two or three separate things? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It probably can. I was just trying to make the section look longer, rather than have three short sections. ::Well can't it be made into two then, somehow reword the three into two? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't know, I like the realism involved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've looked it over. Heinz provides so little information on why he wants to do some things that in this case, splitting it up into two or three subjects would mean we'd have 1 or 2 sentences per subject. The only way to fill those subjects back out would be to either add speculation into his motives, or if we got lucky, include continuity info that's revealed in a later episode. :I think this is ready to be moved out of my sandbox (User:RRabbit42/Magnetism Magnifier) into a main article space, then link to it from the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. Any objections? — RRabbit42 18:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) A Day With Phineas and Ferb To read the article "A Day with Phineas and Ferb" and watch the related videos, vist http://entertainment.msn.com/news/article.aspx?news=352619 — RRabbit42 04:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :MSN doesn't have the videos any more. Good thing I saved a copy. It would be a shame if we didn't get to see them in the future. — RRabbit42 03:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Admin "Convention" Topher just informed be that all the admins are going to try and meet on the IRC tomorrow at 2pm Eastern time (11am Pacific). We're going to discuss various things, including FAs, the new main page, Daily Danville, blogs, fake episodes, etc. (you can see the rest on on my talk page) So, if you can, hop on tomorrow. Topher also said it'd be fine if tonight we handle some issues he has no real opinion on, like FAs and the main page, as a sort of "preliminary." So, hope you can make it. The Flash {talk} 21:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, just a reminder, the convention's coming up very soon. The Flash {talk} 17:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) FAs Hey. As the system will start tomorrow, we need to both design the forum page in a sandbox and it would be great if you could fix up the FA icon. Hop on IRC, please, if you can. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 17:57, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I will be able to join the IRC in about 2-3 hours from now. — RRabbit42 00:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) PNGs instead of JPEGs Could it be made a standard (and hopefully put on the upload page, or something) to use pngs instead of jpegs? The jpegs absolutely ruin the quality of the thumbnails, jpeg makes them barely intelligible, and the thumbs use the same format as the original images themselves. --Zaggy (talk) 23:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't look like the upload page is editable to add such a message. It would have to be made a part of the site notice if we're going to ask people to use PNG format for Userbox thumbnails. :I generally use JPEG for full-size images because I can't control the compression for PNG images, which means they turn out only about half the original file size. JPEG compresses better for me. — RRabbit42 03:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Instead of making it a "standard" we could just suggest that people do this? And when they don't if you need a picture for a userbox of something that requires it to be small, you could just reupload it as a png. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::I was doing that, but it's quite hard to do so, especially when there are a lot of jpegs. And anyway, virtually all of the images have some kind of thumbnail...userboxes, galleries (and yes, it does make a large difference with those, too), episode pages, image categories...Practically every image on this wiki has some kind of thumbnail. ::@RRabbit42: You should get Gimp. It can control just about all the settings possible on the png, and save a ton more kinds of files. But btw, pngs have lossless compression, so unless the image is all one color, it would be at least double the size of jpegs. But it's definitely worth it, especially with thumbnails. --Zaggy (talk) 12:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::I've downloaded GIMP. I'll check it out later. PNG pictures are fine for most things, but anything with a transparent background should be saved in a GIF format. This is so that people who are still using Internet Explorer 5, 5.5 or 6 will see the picture correctly. Without special commands in front of the picture that we would not be able to add on this wiki, those versions of Internet Explorer won't decode the transparency information. (Before you ask, I still use IE6 because it loads up faster than IE7. All of my browsers start up with blank pages to reduce start-up time, and IE7 takes 5-10 seconds to do display a blank page, which is stupid in my opinion.) — RRabbit42 16:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Community News on the Main Page has not been updated. RRabbit: First off, I want to say that the new format for the main page of "Phineas and Ferb" looks great. Compared to the old one we had before, the new format is much easier to navigate and is more user friendly. I hope there will be more improvments on it to make it look better, but in the meantime, I support the new main page. In any case, the reason why I am writing to you is because despite the update to the new format, one of the sections have not been updated with the latest information. I am refering to the "Community News" section. The last update was back in July, and it is September, and so, it looks as if the latest news has not been updated. I know before the conversion, there may have been more news then that, with is more recent and up-to-date with regards to the show, "Phineas and Ferb" or with our Wikia community. I also don't know if there are more news/article to be included in the "What's New on the Show" section also on the Main Page, since the last piece of news is around mid-August, so that can also be up-to-date with the latest information. Please look into this, so we know what is the latest information on the Main Page of our Wikia. Thanks! BigNeerav 23:22, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : There will be a few more improvements after the voting finishes at the end of the week. I can also take a look at both areas and see what can be updated. I have been covering the work for another employee while they were on vacation, so most of the time when I would check the recent changes, I didn't feel like doing much more. Should be getting back to normal in a couple of days. — RRabbit42 02:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Guest Article for the Tri-State Gazette Thanks, I'll work on the article on the weekend. Formatting problems with "The Fast and the Phineas" episode page RRabbit: I am working on the Season 1 episode pages editing project, which you requested me to start as some of the work that can be done around "Phineas and Ferb Wikia" a while back, and I am currently working on the episode page "The Fast and the Phineas", and I editing the Episode Summary to ensure proper grammar, spelling, formatting and accuracy of information, but when I scrolled down to the sections below the Episode Summary, the formatting is totally messed up. The formatting/spacing of the contents of some of the sections below the Episode Summary for the episode page are messed up in terms of being out of place, content-wise. I have no idea who last edited this page and what they did with it to cause such a mess to occur. I tried to do some fixing, but stopped, because I was afraid that I would make things worse, and decide to write this message to you instead, informing you of the situation. As I go through the Season 1 episode pages and do the edits and fixes, I will also make sure that not just the general format of the episode pages is in good order, but especially the sections below the Episode Summary. I am not sure if any other episode page for the Season 1 episodes also has this formatting error, or is this just an isolated case, but I will keep a lookout, and report any more of the same problems, if they are apparent on the other Season 1 episode pages. Everything else for that episode page looks to be in good order, other than the fixes I made in the Episode Summary and the problem, which I mentioned above. Could you look into and fix the problem with this episode page that I mentioned, since I don't want to touch it and make it worse than it already is. Thanks so much. BigNeerav 23:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'll straighten them out. — RRabbit42 01:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Random thoughts and message Hey, RR! Just want to apologize for being unable to assist with any issues on the wiki (i.e., vandalism) or the Gazette for such a long time now, but I was unfortunately away with no access or ability to the internet for all that time. Hope everything ran smoothly! If you're able to, hop onto IRC - I would love it if you could give me the lowdown on anything important; plus, we can work on issue 4 of the Gazette. So, cheers! The Flash {talk} 01:22, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Unauthorized posting of new episode before airing Hi RRabbit, Yesterday afternoon, I was Googling "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" to watch the clips again before it airs on Disney XD tommorow night, and I saw that someone has posted the actual episode (in three parts) on thier YouTube page. When I saw that the actual episodes were posted (before it would air on Disney XD), alarm bells went off. Normally, it would be fine if the episodes (and thier songs) are posted AFTER the episode has aired on Disney XD, but in this case, they were posted BEFORE the episode airs. I am not sure, but most likely, Disney would not be happy with someone uploading and airing an episode on thier page, be it YouTube, MySpace, etc... BEFORE the episode "officially" airs. In fact, this would be both a copyright issue, and possibly a piracy issue, since most likely, this uploading of the episode, "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" was NOT authorized by Disney. The person in question is a relatively new YouTube user, as his account was set up and activated earlier this month, and, from the looks of things, does not look like someone who is affiliated with the Disney company, and more like a regular YouTube user. If Dan, Swampy and/or Disney finds out, there could be serious legal consequences for posting a new episode before it "officially" airs. As I said before, this could lead to consequences, possibly due to copyright and/or piracy laws being broken. The episode that are posted already looks to be the same as the one that will air tommorow (Monday) night here in the U.S., since the titles of the posted episode looks to be of the episode. Therefore, I would urge caution to use any information from this apparently pirated copy of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" until it actually airs on Disney XD tommorow night. The last thing we would want is to legitamize this person's act by giving him "hits" or "views" of his page. This would also keep us out of any potential troubles as well. BigNeerav 15:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Someone has posted a link to YouTube where the full episodes are on the episode page for "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" are. The page has also been subsequently updated, most likely taken from watching the full episode on that YouTube page, which I mentioned above. BigNeerav 16:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) : You are correct. There isn't a "bug" in the lower left corner showing which channel it was broadcast on, so this came from the original print or file. If we lock down the page so only Admins can edit it, we could prevent people from adding info from any leaked versions, then unlock it when it airs on Disney XD. That may be the best we can do, since we can't control what is posted on YouTube. — RRabbit42 16:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::RRabbit.......what about the link in the "Footnotes" section of the episode page for "Quantum Boogaloo" to the leaked version on YouTube. Are you Admins going to keep it or delete it? BigNeerav 16:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll delete it. RRabbit42 Gazette Hey, RR. While I was away, I see that two new issues of the Gazette have been published - now that I'm back, I still haven't contributed because I'm not sure what's going on. I see zero edits going on at the sandbox and haven't received any messages on what you and everyone wants submitted. If you could tell me what's going on, that'd be great. The Flash {talk} 22:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : Check your e-mail for the answer. —RRabbit42 02:34, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. Could you link me to the sandbox? I'll put in two quick additions as soon as I can. The Flash {talk} 02:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Community Portal sandbox - RRabbit42 ::::No, not that - the sandbox for the Gazette, that's what I was asking you about, not the community portal, I've seen that already (nice work on it, BTW). The Flash {talk} 02:44, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I have a copy of the last newsletter saved in a text file. I paste that into a temporary sandbox, construct the newsletter, then save the text file again. I can create a new sandbox if you need one. — RRabbit42 02:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds good - I just have no way to get the column into you, other than IRC.... The Flash {talk} 02:53, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Gazzette Picture I have a picture for the gazzete. Ask me for the file name. -Phineaslover1 19:16, 02 October 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you RRabbit42, from Flynn5. Those were nice words that you used and its nice to finally get a nice and calming reply. 06:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC)Flynn5 06:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : I try to give a reason when something has to be corrected so that other people know it isn't arbitrary. — RRabbit42 18:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for the warning wont do it again. bye! - on 13:59, October 3, 2009 :Not a problem. — RRabbit42 18:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Concern about "Bubble Boys" episode page Hi RRabbit: I was just looking through the episode pages of the Unaired Episode, when I saw the page for the episode "Bubble Boys" was edited, and I noticed that the Episode Summary section has been filled out. According to the member who last edited the page, and gives an almost complete summary of what happens during the course of the entire episode, which would essentially spoil it, since the episode does not air for another two weeks (October 17th). This rasies one question: How do we know if the information in the Episode Summary section is correct, since both the creators and Disney are VERY tight on revealing much about an upcoming episode of "Phineas and Ferb"? I think this question is more pertinent, because we have to make sure that what we post on our Wikia for the episodes, or for any of the pages, is as accurate (and as close to canon) as possible. I checked a few sources, but see no place (included Disney Channel's website) where the full plot of the upcoming "Bubble Boys" episode is revealed, as what has been added to the Episode Summary section of the "Bubble Boys" episode page, and instead, gives a rather small summary of the episode. Please look into this. Thanks. BigNeerav 16:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : I will ask the two people who have posted the most as to what their sources are. — RRabbit42 21:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :: For the record, I would also like to point out that it is avaliable on Youtube via a search - "phineas and ferb bubble boys" seems to do the trick. Like I said, it premiered in the UK a short while ago. - SomeoneD 21:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: There's the answer. The video says it premiered on "3/09/09", which would be September 3, 2009 for the UK. ::: Anyone know of a good website that shows channel listings for Disney Channel and Disney XD in England? The Disney website has a pretty generic schedule listing. — RRabbit42 21:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC)\ ::: This one is good, but it's an hour shifted - but it's still perfectly valid, just 1 hour later than it would be. http://uk-tv-guide.com/list/Disney+XD+Plus+1/6+September+2009/ - SomeoneD 21:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::SomeoneD and RRabbit.......I saw that the episode has been posted on YouTube. Just to be on the safe side, we should put the Episode Summary in "Spoiler Tags", as the episode in question will not air on Disney XD here in the United States for another two weeks. BigNeerav 21:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) (Resetting Indentation) Go nuts, I completely agree. SomeoneD 21:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette I would like to be a guest writer please - on 02:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Check your User page for the reply. — RRabbit42 18:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Problem Someone has created the page "Candice_gets_busted" but I don't think this is a real episode. It should be delete or move to the Fanon Wiki --PerryPerry 15:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted it. They put what this "episode" was about in the summary and not in the page itself. — RRabbit42 17:06, October 4, 2009 (UTC) New episodes Is it OK if I write up some episode guides for the new episodes that I think premiere next week? Disney XD UK is saying that there will be a new Phineas and Ferb episode next Saturday and Sunday. I'm not sure but since there was a bit of confusion before, I was just checking if it was alright? --Cherrim 18:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :For anything that you learn from a UK broadcast that occurs before a US broadcast, just put the Spoiler tag in front of it: ::: :Once the episode airs in the US (typically on Disney XD first), then we can remove the spoiler tag. :Also, don't forget to note in the summary next to the Save page button where you're getting the info from. That will help everyone see that you're not creating fan fiction. — RRabbit42 19:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok thank you very much! I will include the spoiler tag. --Cherrim 16:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::There should be "spoiler tag" for the Episode Summary for the "Bubble Boys" and "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" episode pages, since the two episodes have not yet aired in the U.S., even though they may have aired in the UK. For future reference, if someone sees an episode before it airs in the U.S. and post a summary of that episode, it should be put in a "spoiler tag". BigNeerav 00:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Okay,where do I write the column? Oh yeah,is it okay if I did Pages From The Book? 'Cause I can be pretty funny when it comes to Phineas and Ferb.--HiBy25 11:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :If you go to the newsletter article submission page, it will tell you the different ways you can send in your column. Just type it up on your computer first, then copy and paste it into one of the methods described there (e-mail to me or Flash, meet us in IRC sometime, or else create a hidden page for your article). :You can do Pages from The Book. I think Irving is the kind of kid that would want to share his story with more than one person. Just pick an episode and include a link to it in what you write so we know what episode it's referring to. I started with "Rollercoaster" and worked forward through the broadcast order. If you want to follow that, then "The Fast and the Phineas" would be next. :My guidelines have been as follows: ::* Irving lives not far from Phineas and Ferb, so he's in the area when the Big Ideas start happening. ::* He's seeing weird/neat things happening, and he's starting to notice a pattern emerging. I'd say that near the end of Season 1 is when he'll be in full-blown fanboy mode and start sneaking over to their house. ::* He won't be on vacation in the same places as Phineas and Ferb, so there won't be a "Pages" for "Candace Loses Her Head", "A Hard Day's Knight", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", etc. We can't quite pull that off. ("Mom! We have to go on vacation to England now!" "Why?" "Because Phineas and Ferb are going there.") ::::::— RRabbit42 03:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Gazzete I would write about the best songs to include for the Second Volume of the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack - :There is a forum that talks about this for Season 2, so you'd have to come up with something other just what your favorite songs are. Maybe an analysis of what makes one song better than another? — RRabbit42 03:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) can i be a guest columnist? heya, i just wanted to know if i can be your guest columnist for the tristate gazette? yeah, sure, i'm thirteen. but i'm a really good writer. plesepleasepleaseplease? ps.i'm a new user btw. :) :Let's start with finding out what subject you would write about. Create a hidden article from the newsletter article submission page and we'll go from there. — RRabbit42 18:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) IP user 72.191.54.168 Someone has put up lots of junk on the Quirky Worky Song page. Could you sort it out? Thank you! --Cherrim 17:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC)